


Danny Phantom: Benefits of a Ghostly Bestie

by a54321



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Sam enjoys witnessing the new use that Danny has found for his powers since my story,Danny Phantom: Approved Troublemaking.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Danny Phantom: Benefits of a Ghostly Bestie

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/Danny-Phantom-Benefits-of-a-Ghostly-Bestie-788577636#)  
>  [ ** Summary: ** ](https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/Danny-Phantom-Benefits-of-a-Ghostly-Bestie-788577636#)  
>    
>    
>    
>  Sam enjoys witnessing the new use that Danny has found for his powers since my story, _Danny Phantom: Approved Troublemaking._  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>    
>  Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.   
>    
> 

In Casper High’s cafeteria, Sam Manson was seated at a table near the back and eating away at her TLT (tofu lettuce and tomato sandwich). In her peripheral vision, she noticed one of her two best friends, Tucker Foley, approaching with his own tray of food before he took a seat next to her. “Hey, Sam.” he greeted, getting ready to dig into the meat on his tray.

Swallowing a bit of her sandwich, she greeted back, “Hey, Tuck.” It was then that she noticed something, or rather someone, missing. “Wait, where’s Danny?”

“Oh, he said there was something he had to take care of before eating.” Tucker answered with a shrug, getting one from Sam in return as she got back to her lunch.

Across the cafeteria, one Paulina Sanchez strolled her way over towards the popular table, a slight sway to her hips causing more then a few boys in the room to (un)subtly lock their eyes on her curvy backside. Including a pair of currently invisible green eyes…

The Hispanic beauty made it halfway to her destination, not paying any attention to the gasps, muffled snickers, or whispering that started as she kept walking, before she started to notice an odd breeze on her lower half. Still walking, she began t look down while wondering aloud, “Why is it so… AAHHH!” Face heating up, Paulina shrieked and covered herself with her hands as she saw that her light blue capri pants were now GONE, leaving her pink and purple hipster panties completely visible. 

With her now obviously aware of her pantslessness, the other teens started to openly laugh now and the ones who had previously been subtly using their phones used the devices openly as they recorded what they saw.

Her own phone out and recording while Tucker did the same with his PDA with a wide grin on his face, Sam called out, “Great new look you’ve got there, Paulina! Guess you REALLY like being the center of attention, huh?!”

Although the goth’s comment made her seethe internally, her humiliation deterred her from trying to retaliate. Instead, she turned to run out of the cafeteria and go get her cheerleading outfit from the locker room.

As she started to run though, she felt something grab onto the back of her panties and PULLED! “GYOWWWOOOOCH!” First just holding her in place, her unseen attacker then lifted her feet right off of the floor with the wedgie, drawing a loud squeak from her before dropping her to her knees. Slumping over and groaning with her rump pointed up high, her buttocks were now good and exposed.

This clearly made for an inviting target, as she then felt a cold hand give her bottom a hard **SMACK!**

“EEEYOOWWW!” Bottom stinging from that hit and the room’s eyes still locked on her, Paulina scrambled to her feet and rushed forward, yelping as she felt more smacks begin to strike her generous rear end, making it jiggle as she fled the room.

More than a few boys followed after the popular girl, their phones in hand and recording the hilarious and arousing show they were getting.

With the pantsless girl now out of sight, Sam’s laughter slowly started to die down as she saved the recording on her phone and put it away. “Heheh, well, I guess we know what Danny was busy with.”

Still grinning, Tucker put away his own PDA and said, “Nice to see him using his powers to give us all some entertainment.” He then paused for a few seconds and looked at Sam curiously. “Wait a minute, aren’t you usually upset when Danny abuses his powers? I mean, I hate to look a gift horse in the mouth, buuuut…”

“Nothing’s wrong, Tucker.” Sam assured him. “I will definitely root for him when he’s putting his powers to good use like this though.” She almost regretted trading away a pair of her panties to Danny for that first prank he’d played on Paulina. In hindsight, he probably would have started on his own after she gave her approval.

She still figured it was a fair trade though. Paulina had given her enough unpleasant experiences to make it worth it…

**FLASHBACK**

In the Casper High Girl’s locker room, Sam Manson, wearing just a wet white towel and with her hair even wetter as she opened her locker to get her clothes, was given quite the surprise as she felt a tug on the back of her towel, causing her to slip back as her still-wet-from-the-shower feet slid on the ground. 

“WHOOOAAHH, AHHfffff!” Her towel getting pulled away to expose her pale, naked body, she was twisted around as she fell and landed bent over the bench that had been behind her, face pointing downward. Before she could right herself, she felt two pairs of hands grab onto her arms and hold her in place. “Uugghh, what the heck?!” Looking at the girls restraining, she growled as she recognized them as cheerleaders.

On her right was Paulina’s usual lackey Star and on her right was a girl with curly black hair and slightly pinkish skin. Both girls were garbed in just their towels, skin slightly flushed from the heat of the shower and their hair still wet. Behind her, Sam her Paulina say, “Hello there, loser girl.”

Craning her neck around, Sam saw that the girl was in a similar state of undress as the rest of them. She was also holding Sam’s towel and was winding it up. “Paulina, I swear, if do-” *SNAP* “GYAAHHOWWW!” The goth’s butt stung fiercely as Paulina snapped the towel against it.

Readying the towel again, Paulina said, “Here’s some advice, when we have to run laps again, do NOT finish before me.” That statement was punctuated by the towel being snapped against Sam’s rear end again, making her yelp. “Got it, gothy?”

“I’ll finish whenever I want!” Sam snarled back, prompting the towel to get whipped across her buttocks once again, pinkening it. “GYYYRRGGHHEEE!”

“Let’s see if I can change your mind.”

Mercilessly, Paulina struck the improvised whip against Sam’s squirming and rapidly reddening butt again and again for the next couple of minutes, the goth’s shouts and yelps getting louder as her butt stung horribly until she cried out, “OKAY, OKAY! AHHOOWW, GRR, YOU WIN!”

Smirking, Paulina placed her free hand on Sam sore butt, making it twitch. “Good goth. See how much easier it is to do what you’re told?”

Sam bit her lip to hold back a retort that would have gotten her butt attacked again.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Scowling as she remembered the painful and humiliating ordeal, one of many, Sam decided that she was definitely enjoying Danny’s new use of his powers. That made her smile.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml788577636']=[] 


End file.
